Electronic components using ceramic material, such as capacitors, inductors, piezoelectric elements, varistors, thermistors, or the like, include a ceramic body formed of ceramic material, internal electrodes formed in the ceramic body, and external electrodes mounted on a surface of the ceramic body so as to be connected to the internal electrodes.
Among ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor includes a plurality of stacked dielectric layers, internal electrodes disposed to face each other with each of the dielectric layers interposed therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
In general, a multilayer ceramic capacitor is manufactured by stacking a paste for an internal electrode and a paste for a dielectric layer using a sheet method, a printing method, or the like, and simultaneously sintering the stacked pastes.
A dielectric material used in a high-capacitance multilayer ceramic capacitor according to the related art, or the like, which is a barium titanate (BaTiO3)-based ferroelectric material, has high permittivity at room temperature, a relatively low dissipation factor, and excellent insulation resistance characteristics.
However, a barium titanate (BaTiO3)-based dielectric material has problems in satisfying X8R characteristics, which are capacitance temperature characteristics at a temperature of up to 150° C., and ensuring reliability.